Late Night Gummy Madness
by impish artimis
Summary: what happens when rose is asleep and the doctor is bored and has a stash of treat to play with


Late one night in the Tardis (or what passed as night for the Tardis) while Rose was sleeping, the Doctor sat in the control room with his legs sprawled out in a very un-timelordy fashion with gummy bears in one hand and graham crackers and icing in the other. He found these treats so much fun that they were just calling to be played with. He liked to act out his favorite scene in Jurassic Park ( you know the one where the guy gets eaten while he is on the toilet by the T-Rex). He would make a cubicle out of graham crackers and have the little gummy man sit on the toilet and then he would make a roar noise and use his hand to swoop down and take the man away screaming. He was sitting there giggling like a 4 year old on too many sweats and then found he ran out of movie scenes to do. He even made the Labyrinth out of graham characters icing and gummy bears. With him being a soupier time lord this did not take long. After he made it he took great pride in smashing it down like a 2 year old knocking down blocks. Then he made the Tardis and a Rose gummy bear and a Doctor gummy bear. The Rose one was pink and the Doctor was a brown one of course. Then his boredom got worse and he decided to act out his only dream. 

This dream involved handsome heroes, breath taking damsels in distress and a very evil villain looking to make the damsel all his and rip true love apart forever with his dastardly plans. And at the end of it all the lovers would be reunited and the handsome hero would be rewarded with a kiss, but this particular dream at the end never stayed pg for long. After the kiss the hero would whisk off that young damsel and make wild passionate love to her and they would confess their undying love to one another. 

So that was it. He made his props and cast Ricky the idiot as the villain, mainly because he couldn't stand how that boy would tag along and always try and talk her out of going back with the Doctor. This boy could not take a hint! He was like the tag along puppy from hell. Rose was his and no Ricky the idiot would try and change that. Rose of course was the beautiful damsel in distress, and himself as the strong willed hero that was down right foxy, who always had his horse (Aurthur of course). 

Rose found herself unable to sleep this night. She wandered into the control room while the doctor was in the middle of his dream. She stood there and watched him in the middle of playing with his gummy bear, graham cracker and icing and listening to the sound of him giggle. Something she vary rarely heard coming from him. 

Ricky- Now my young precious Rose, you will be mine ( gummy bear Ricky dragged gummy bear rose to a graham cracker house) (insert evil laugh of your choice...)

Rose- Oh no! my big Strong brave doctor will come and save me from your evil clutches. (the doctor did his best girly voice) 

Ricky- Sorry my love but he wont and soon we shall be wedded and you will be mine forever (again insert stereotypical evil laugh of your choice...)

Rose- (she screams in horror) I will never be yours! My heart belong to my one and only. I will love him forever and there is nothing you and your evil mustache can do about it.

Ricky- what is it your "beloved " doctor says ohh yes its "Never say never". (again because he would be the type of villain that laughed after everything he said. Insert evil laugh of your choice...)

Now at this point Rose is still standing in the door way doubled over trying not to laugh out loud while watching the doctor, too engrossed in his little play to notice her. She watches as the doctors gummy bear character comes along on his graham cracker horse.

Doctor- Here I come my darling! I will rescue you from this villains dastardly hands.(the little gummy Doctor comes along gets off his horse and pounds the little graham cracker house's door down)

Rose- Oh doctor I knew you would come and save me I love you my darling.

Ricky- Give it up doctor she is mine

(the gummy doctor and gummy Ricky start to fight and the gummy doctor knocks gummy Ricky out and strides over to gummy rose)

Doctor- Told you i would always come to get you my darling rose.

Rose- O doctor I love you 

Doctor- Now come here you look like you need a Doctor.

( rose gives the gummy doctor a passionate gummy kiss while the real doctor makes smooching noises.)

At this point rose could not keep in in any longer and burst out laughing. The doctor quickly turned around turning a deep crimson color, "oh hello Rose didn't know you were up." He quickly tries to hide the gummy bears, graham crackers, and icing. Rose looks at the Doctor walks forward and takes her gummy bear character and gives the Doctor's gummy bear a kiss, his jaw practically hitting the floor, she then kisses him on the cheek and walks back to bed.

I have to thank my better half Megan for re-wording so much of it for me so my ideas made sense to other people. She is the reason I came up with the story also.


End file.
